


Bunnies

by arandomfangirlswriting



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bunnies, Cute, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, fluffy goodness, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfangirlswriting/pseuds/arandomfangirlswriting
Summary: (y/n) is feeling nervous for reasons concerning themselves, Host decides he should do something about it, and he has just the right idea.





	Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute Host x gender neutral reader fluff thing! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Thank you in advance!

Host got up from bed, inquisitive. He heard some odd noises coming from the kitchen, quickly assuming it was an intruder. He grabbed his trusty bat that leaned against his bedside table and carefully made his way to the kitchen. The closer he got he realized it sounded like someone trying to open a bag of chips now, the familiar crinkle of the packaging giving it away. He couldn’t allow himself to ‘see’ who it was through his narration, as the speaking would give away the fact that he was present. He quickly got his answer as to who it was though, since they noticed him and let out a sort of squeak in surprise.

“Oh, Host, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you, I just, I was nervous and couldn’t sleep so, well, I decided… to get a snack…”

His stance softened, releasing the death grip on his bat as he set it aside. It was just (y/n).

“It’s alright, angel, Host simply worried there was an outsider in the house - He came closer so he was standing next to (y/n) – Host is concerned though, what is making you upset, dearest?”

(y/n) set down the bag of chips and sighed, crossing their arms. “Nothing serious I guess, work has just been… frustrating… No need to worry though, I, well, I’m sure I’ll be fine!”

Host didn’t ignore the insecurity with which they spoke. He frowned and stayed silent for a moment, focused on finding a solution, at least a temporary distraction. Then, he remembered what had helped him in some difficult moments.

“Host spoke again as he happened upon an idea. Can he show you something that he thinks will help?”

(y/n) smiled and nodded out of habit. “Alright, go ahead.”

“Host asks you to please close your eyes.”

(y/n did as told before the Host started speaking again, narrating. “(y/n) felt almost as if floating, and the setting changed drastically, from the kitchen of their home to a warm, sunny field. Host remained next to them as they found themselves sitting under the shade of a large tree. They could feel the grass under their feet and began to feel much calmer. Suddenly, some small, furry creature approached them and nuzzled their arm. Host smiles, he says you can open your eyes now.”

And open their eyes (y/n) did. The exact setting described was in front of them, beautiful, simply stunning. They looked to their arm and a tan bunny was nuzzling them. (y/n) gasped at the cute little creature and laughed lightly, making Host chuckle. He already held a white bunny in his hands and pet it softly as it clicked its teeth in enjoyment.

“Host believes the bunny wants you to pet it”

(y/n) ran a hand over its fur, hesitantly a first, and then continued the motion. They looked at the field and found they could see quite a number of other rabbits, happily munching on grass or simply relaxing. Some would come over to investigate and then rapidly scurry away, others stayed and demanded attention by jumping onto (y/n)’s lap or nuzzling into them.

“Host I… I don’t know what to say- They giggled for a moment, noticing a black little ball of fur that had hopped over to them, and then they sighed in content – just, thank you.”

They nudged closer to Host and kissed him on the cheek before leaning onto him, putting down the bunny on their lap and petting the one Host had.

“You’re welcome. Love. Host wonders, do you think you can sleep now?”

“Yeah, I feel much better.”

“Host asks you to please close your eyes again then.”

(y/n) complied and felt the familiar sensation of floating from earlier.

“Host set down the bunny and it ran off. He cradled (y/n) in his arms as they were taken back home, arriving at Host’s room. He set them down on the bed and gave them a kiss on the forehead, smiling as he noticed they had already drifted off to sleep.”

Host laid down next to them and felt himself becoming drowsy too. He soon fell asleep as well, happy knowing he had been able to help.


End file.
